metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Bos77
} |- !| Bos77 |- |- || Personajes favoritos: Unidad Cobra, Big Boss, Volgin, Ocelot. |- || Especialidad: Alimentos |- || Otras ocupaciones: ''' Wikidex, Super Smash Bros Wikia y Real Madrid Wiki. |} Bueno lo primero que he de decir que esta es una pagina que esta muy bien ya que ofrece mucha informacion. la verdad es que encontre esta pagina por casualidad y me gusto asi que decidi hacerme una cuenta. La verdad es que a mi me encanta METAL GEAR, me lo enseño un amigo que me invito a jugar y ya me encanto, me gusto tanto que incluso llegue a pasarme el METAL GEAR SOLID 3 y el PORTABLE OPS en dificultades extremo europeo y extremo respectivamente. Asi que espero poder ayudar. Aviso Debido a ciertas cirscuntancias que escapan a mi control es posible que este unos días sin crear artículos pero aun así me pasare de vez en cuando para realizar tareas administrativas. Tareas *Categorizar imágenes *Estoy buscando una forma factible de derrotar a todos los enemigos finales o (jefes) del METAL GEAR SOLID 3 en el modo duelo y en el nivel de dificultad extremo europeo. *Ademas intetare buscar informacion sobre todos los alimentos del METAL GEAR SOLID 3. Prioridad Media *Reorganizar todos los artículos del apartado alimentos de abajo para que tengan una estructura similar. Prioridad Media Alta . *Añadir imagenes a todos los artículos de abajo que lo necesiten. Prioridad Alta. MGS4platform La '''MGS4platform es una plataforma cuyo objetivo es el doblaje del Metal Gear Solid 4, mediante firmas esta plataforma llevo a conseguir mas de 200.000 firmas y recibió el apoyo de publicaciones tan prestigiosas como "20 minutos" y "El País" además la plataforma también recibió el apoyo de "EXA-Estudios" quien se dedica al doblaje de juegos de "EA" Y "FX", esta compañía fue la responsable de doblajes como “'Uncharted: El tesoro de Drake”', "Heavenly Sword", "Prince of Persia" entre otros. A pesar de todo esto no se consiguió doblar, pero yo prefiero mantener la esperanza y pensar que aun no ha salido la edición especial y que aun quedan esperanzas. Por todo ello yo he decidido darles un homenaje a toda la gente que firmo colocando en mi pagina de usuario algunos videos que muestran la calidad del doblaje del Metal Gear Solid y de algunos tributos y videos en español que podréis ver mas abajo. La pagina web parece haber desaparecido pero si aun así queréis firmar (que parece que aun se puede) en la punta debajo de esta sección tenéis un enlace para firmar. Videos MGS4platform El que olvida el pasado esta condenado a repetirlo MGS4platform empieza a dar sus frutos Metal Gear tribute en castellano He visto mucho pero nunca he visto tanta ilusión La leyenda de la serpiente (En memoria de Reuben Kee (1984-2007) Gracias por tu gran musica. Nada volvera a ser lo mismo Como me gustaría saber de maquinas Entrevista a Alfonso Vallés, el legendario Solid Snake Metal Gear made in Spanish Please sign the petition. Liberame Artículos ;Armas *M1911A1 *AK-47 *Granada *XM16E1 *Granada de Fosforo Blanco *SVD *RPG-7 *M37 *Single Action Army *The Patriot *Granada de Humo ;Eventos *Misión Virtuosa *El Incidente de Manhattan *Operación Snake Eater (Hecho junto a Playsonic2 y Xapa) ;Personajes *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin *EVA *Para-medic *Python *Jonathan (en obras) ;Alimentos *Tsuchinoko *Snake Liquid/Solid/Solidus *Sopa de sobre *Anaconda gigante *Arowana *Rana Subaspera *Rata *Rana arboricola *Cobra Real *Avispones bálticos *Yabloko Moloko *Pitón reticulada *Ración *Cobra Taiwanesa *Cobra del Monóculo *Serpiente Coral *Culebra-real Coralillo *Pitón Arborícola Verde *Loro *Golova *Melón de viña *Mango falso ruso *Seta de tinta *Diente de Baikal escamoso *Rusa luminiscente *Spatsa ;Musica *Calling to the night *Metal Gear May Cry ;Otros *Plataforma volante *Los 30 fantasmas *Hind D *MIG-21 *WIG *Frecuencias secretas de radio (MGS3) ;Cine *Metal Gear Solid: Philanthropy *Metal Gear Solid: La película *Metal Gear Solid: Cold Blooded ;Juegos *Metal Gear Acid